Wanderer's Wasteland
by judedude3
Summary: The Lone Wanderer heads to missions and people unknown. The NCR are on the move against the Legion and the Lone Wanderer's group gets in the middle of it. OC are Accepted. Please Read and review! Rated K  for now.
1. Chapter 1

Wanderer's Wasteland

"I want my damn payment!" The Lone Wanderer yelled slamming his palm down on the table as he grabbed the handle of his 9mm pistol on his belt. Everything on the table moved but the man behind it didn't flinch. The man, Mr. Kingdoms, looked straight up to the Lone Wanderer.

"What payment?" Mr. Kingdoms answered calmly as he saw the Lone Wanderer's action. Light reflected off his glasses.

"Dammit Kingdoms, you know what I mean!" The muscles in the Lone Wanderer's hand harden as he grabbed the pistol handle harder. With the hand on the table he leaned over closer to Mr. Kingdoms. "Don't piss me off!" The lone Wanderer pulled out the 9mm and placed it on the table.

"Oh… do you mean 'that' payment." Mr. Kingdoms opened the table and took out a packet. The Lone Wanderer grabbed the packet in one hand and his 9mm in other hand. He turned to walk out. "I hope we do this again."

"Count on it." The Lone Wanderer said with a smile as his showed the side of his face. He got to the door and twisted the door handle as the door opened; he walked out into the Wasteland leaving Mr. Kingdoms. With a click of a gun the Lone Wanderer put his gun away in the holster. He saw his two companions packed and ready to go.

Moving quickly the Lone Wanderer walked to New Vegas from the south. His companions followed close behind. They've backpacks filled up stuff to sell but they were nothing to the packets. The Lone Wanderer held the small packets in his hand as he walked. He lifted his pip-boy and turned it on. Its screen glow green as it sparked to life. He stopped and stared at it. With the hand with the packet he played with the controls.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Sydney moving to the right of him. Her long brown hair blew in her face from the wind form behind. She moved it over her left ear with her hand.

"Yes, just setting in a new location."

"What, are we not going to New Vegas?" She continued. The sun was at the perk of the day and was hot in the sky.

"No we are. It is just a location for later but we should be going." He turned off the pip-boy with the button.

"Lead on." She said as the Lone Wanderer dropped his arm to his side and moved forward. To New Vegas.

The walk was long to New Vegas. They pasted 188 Trading Post heading north. Being low on Stimpaks they decide to stop by. Not the Lone Wanderer idea. Sydney bought the Stimpaks, and Boone stood watch over her. Lone Wanderer bought ammo from the Gun Runners under the overpass. They all regrouped and continued on their way. On the way they encountered a small Camp NCR soldiers and traded words. Boone watched up the road to New Vegas with his sniper rifle on the top of a hill. The sun started to set to the west and the Lone Wanderer decided to set up camp. The NCR were nearby and the NCR did nothing to stop the Lone Wanderer and his group. By the time they set up camp the sun was setting over the mountains. The camp was to the side of the road, south of the small NCR camp. Their small tents pointed inwards towards the small camp fire. The tents were placed in a triangle to increase safety. Boone talked to the NCR soldier in their camp, Sydney stoked the fire and cooking up some food for them and the Lone Wanderer just watch her and sharpened his blade.

"Um…" Sydney said at last. "I have never asked you you're named or anything about."

"You can ask but I will not tell you." He stared down at his blade.

* * *

><p>For OC<p>

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Specialty/Position: (What is your Character good at and what would their position.)

Race:

Weapon or weapons:

Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)

History: (Again, descriptive is good)

Family: (If your character doesn't have a family.)

Personality: (Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals (Or Dreams if you prefer):

Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases):


	2. Chapter 2

Wanderer's Wasteland

The night was long, cold and scary. Howls came from dogs as they howled at the bright moon over head. People screamed or yelled over the horizon. The Lone Wanderer sat by the fire, standing guard, as Boone and Sydney slept. He played with the pip-boy continually, checking ammo, listing the supply and deciding what to sell. Long steady steps started behind him on the old crumbling road. The Lone Wanderer turned his body with his hand on his gun as he saw the reflection of NCR armor. There were three of them walking up to the NCR camp. He said nothing to them and they said nothing to him then he went back to watching the fire flicker. The Lone Wanderer heard the voice of the NCR talking in the camp. A sound of Boone's tent made him look at his tent. Boone emerged from his tent. "Isn't it my time for watch?" Stated Boone grabbing his hunting rifle from the tent behind him. The Lone Wanderer nodded as he stood up. Boone stretched out and replaced the Lone Wanderer sitting in front of his know tent. The Lone Wanderer quickly crawled into his tent feet first. He had no blanket but a thick sleeping mat, thicker than Boone's or Sydney's. The heat of the fire warmed his tent, and probably the others, well. He slowly fell into sleep with the sound of fire crackling and talking form the NCR with the smell fire in the air.

The sun was right over the mountains and the light shined into the Lone Wanderer's tent. He awoke with the sound of a flap opened as he laid on his back. He looked towards the door of the tent and saw Sydney on her knees about to wake him up. She smiled and whispered. "A NCR patrol is going to Camp McCarran. I thought you'll like to know."

"Thank you." Thanked The Lone Wanderer as Sydney backed away. He got up and crawled out of the tent. The sun shined bright in his eyes. He looked around, Sydney was pack up her pack and tent, Boone put wood on the fire, and the NCR did their thing.

"How was your sleep?" Sydney asked not looking at him as she finished packing her tent.

"Good."

"Boone?" She continued.

"Good as well." Boone grabbed his stuff for the tent and placed it by the fire. The Lone Wanderer did the same by with more stuff. Sydney her tent and sleeping mat and clipped them to her backpack. Boone took apart his as well as the Lone Wanderer. Sydney watched them as she sat by the fire warming up. A time pasted and a NCR soldier from the patrol announced they were leaving. By this time Lone Wanderer, Boone and Sydney were packed. They, the NCR soldier included, jogged to the patrol. Then they began again.

The march to McCarran was long and hard on the feet. Four NCR soldier marched in front of them. The blazing sun hanged overhead. The Lone Wanderer shielded his eyes with his hand as Sydney worn tinted read glasses and Boone worn a baseball cap. The NCR soldier nearest to them turned his face and looked to them. He was young and blue eyed. "McCarran is over there." He pointed into the distance.

"Thank you." The Lone Wanderer answered. "Bu…"

"But we are going to New Vegas." Sydney put forth, interrupting the Lone Wanderer.

"Ok Madame."

Some time passed and they got to a road to McCarran. The NCR soldiers turned right with the words of bye. The Lone Wanderer continued moving north. They could see the great casinos of New Vegas. They stopped on hill beside the road and scouted the area.

"Hey look there is someone down there." Sydney yelled pointing far down the road. Boone grabbed his sniper rifle and pointing it at the people up the road.

"Does he have any weapons?" The Lone Wanderer barked at him.

"Yes a 9mm patrol and a rifle of some type."

"Ok Boone stay up here, give Sydney and I cover fire if things go bad. Sydney with me!" Boone laid on his stomach on the hill as The Lone Wanderer and Sydney ran down the hill and over the road and circled around. Sydney slide in the soft dirt and sand but got up and rammed herself into the sand. She aimed her hunting rifle at the person as the Lone Wanderer ran up, pulling out his 9mm and knife, and stopped in front of the person. Lone Wanderer saw that the man had and trail carbine and two 9mm patrol. Sydney and Boone waited for the fire fight.

Thank you. Duen, can you tell me the clothing is for Jesper. Leon Ciasslasi, your OC will be in the next chapter.


End file.
